L'incroyable histoire de ma longue vie
by Orellia
Summary: Je suis née le 1er septembre 1915 au Japon sous le nom de Soyokaze Nakajima. Je n'ai jamais utilisé ce nom puisque mon père m'a projeté le même jour 70 ans en arrière pour me sauver la vie. Oyez braves gens. Cette fic commence dans l'univers de Code Breaker, se poursuit dans celui de Seven ghost puis d'Hakuouki. Vous ne les connaissez pas tous? On s'en fou ça n'a aucune importance.
1. Chapter 1: Prolgue

Cette fic va être un crossover de plein d'œuvres différentes mais les différents personnages des lesdites œuvre ne vont pas forcément se croiser. Je ne pense pas qu'il sera nécessaire d'avoir lu tous les mangas dont je vais parler dans cette fic pour l'apprécier. Mon personnage principal est donc une OC mais je vais essayer d'éviter les clichés du genre surtout que ma fic va être un peu particulière. No panic pour les fan, ce ne sera pas une Mary Sue ( que quelqu'un m'explique d'où viens cette expression par pitié ) et vous aurez largement la place de profiter de vos persos favoris dans toute leurs flamboyante personnalité. Je veux dire par là que mon perso ne va pas monopoliser l'action. Ce n'est pas le but.

Voilà. J'espère n'avoir fait peur à personne avec mon explication.

* * *

La fic commence dans l'univers de _**Code Breaker**_ au moment de la guerre entre détenteurs de pouvoirs et espèces rares puis passe dans celui d'_**Hakuouki**_. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre tous se passe bien avant l'intrigue principale mais vous comprendrez très vite pourquoi. Pour ceux qui connaissent c'est un plus. Pour les autres on s'en fiche.

* * *

Je suis né le premier septembre 1915 au Japon dans la ville d'Osaka sous le nom de Soyokaze Nakajima. Mais seuls mes parents eurent le bonheur de m'appeler par mon vrai nom. Tel Roméo et Juliette ils appartenaient à deux ethnies différentes aux pouvoirs opposés et la guerre qui venait d'éclater entre leurs deux peuples les obligea à se cacher alors que ma mère était enceinte de moi.

Ma naissance, survenant au beau milieu de leur fuite, fut à la fois une joie et un danger mortel. Ralentis, ils se firent rattraper par l'armée du peuple de mon géniteur et assassinés. Ils m'auraient tué moi aussi car les hybride de ma sorte étaient haï mais mon père qui possédait le pouvoir d'agir sur le temps parvint à ouvrir une faille temporelle et à me projeter 70 ans en arrière avant de succomber.

Je suis arrivée au beau milieu de la cour d'un marchand prospère d'Osaka. La maîtresse de maison était en train d'accoucher si bien que personne n'a assisté à mon apparition. Seule une vieille servante m'a découverte peu après alors que je geignais dans la poussière. Comme la petite fille qui venait de voir le jour était morte né, elle m'a mise à sa place dans le berceau, pensant que j'avais été abandonnée là par une quelconque paysanne pauvre.

Elle est morte du choléra trois mois plus tard sans n'avoir rien dit à personne. Seul le petit garçon de la famille savait également. Il avait assisté à la scène caché derrière des ballots de riz. Il n'en souffla mot. Je fut donc accueillie au sein de cette famille et m'appelais désormais Haneshiro Kuroyamada.

Mon enfance a été plutôt heureuse entre mon grand frère et ma grande sœur qui m'aimaient beaucoup bien que ma mère ne nous ai pas montré beaucoup d'affection. Elle était ambitieuse comme mon père ( je crois que c'est cela qui les a rapprochés) et se désolait d'avoir des filles qu'il allait falloir doter. C'est pourquoi elle s'empressa d'accepter quand mon grand père maternel lui demanda l'autorisation d'emmener un de ses petits enfants avec lui alors qu'il partait en Europe pour une mission diplomatique. Le Japon, très fermé au monde, n'avais que guère de contact avec l'extérieur pourtant mon grand père y avait rencontré ma grand mère et tenait à ce qu'au moins une partie de sa descendance découvre son héritage.

J'avais donc cinq ans quand je partis découvrir le monde.

* * *

Voilà pour le prologue qui n'est pas bien long je vous l'accorde. Le ton mélodramatique ne va pas durer et très vite il va y avoir de l'action ! Alors passez vite au prochain chapitre ! Il est là pour ça !

Au programme, la jeunesse du personnage et ensuite son arrivée magistrale à l'âge de ans dans l'univers de _**Seven Ghost **_dix ans avant l'intrigue principaleoù nous aurons le plaisir de rencontrer nos chers Frau et compagnie. On reviendra à _**Hakuouki**_ et _**Code Breaker **_plus tard no panic.


	2. Chapter 2 Enfance

Whaouh ! Merci ! Les filles vous m'avez gâtée, déjà deux reviews le prologue à peine posté ! C'est énorme. Voici le prochain chapitre pour m'avoir fait une telle joie !

Yuuki-Enma :Ne pas connaître une des trois œuvres dont je vais parler n'est pas du tout handicapant. De toute façon on ne parleras de Code Breaker que dans assez longtemps puisqu'il y a un arc Seven Ghost et un arc Hakuouki avant. Mais qui sait, ça te donnera peut être envie de lire le manga.

AikoAoki : Ma fic en fav ? Merci !

Ce récit passe à la troisième personne mais c'est normal. J'y suis plus à l'aise pour écrire. Cela dit il y aura d'autres chapitres à la première personne.

Sinon je m'excuse très fort pour les fautes d'orthographe qui viendrait à passer.

Oh et je l'ai oublié la dernière fois (c'est pas bien!) : Les personnages, univers et décors tirés d'œuvres déjà existantes ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne peux me réclamer que de l'intrigue et des autres éléments sortis de mon imagination débordante. Voilà c'est dit.

* * *

Intimidée la petite fille regardait le bateau en serrant très fort la main de son grand père. Elle tentait de se montrer brave mais elle avait très peur de monter sur l'énorme monstre de métal qui crachait des panaches de vapeurs.

La veille sa mère avait fait ses bagages ( un petit baluchon qui ne contenait pas grand chose, son grand père devait tout lui racheter sur place) et lui avait enjoint de dormir. Haneshiro avait fait semblant puis avait rejoint le futon de Yue sa grande sœur qui avait quatre ans de plus qu'elle. Elles furent rapidement rejointes par Kyoshiro, aîné de la fratrie du haut de ses dix ans.

- J'ai peur, souffla la plus jeune.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Papy saura prendre soin de toi. Tu as beaucoup de chance. Kyoshiro ou moi ne quitterons sans doute jamais le Japon.

- C'est pas juste, bougonna Haneshira. Vous devriez pouvoir venir aussi.

- Allez petite sauterelle, souffla son grand frère en lui caressant les cheveux, ne boude pas. Tu nous raconteras tout à ton retour.

La petite fille avait pleuré un peu puis s'était endormie entre les corps chauds des deux personnes qu'elle adorait et détestait le plus au monde. Le matin chacun s'était glissé rapidement dans son lit avant l'heure du lever, par craint e du courroux maternel.

Puis grand père était venu la chercher et étonnamment sa mère l'avait serré dans ses bras avec beaucoup d'émotion. Puis elle avais repris contenance et l'avais repoussé sans brutalité dans la direction du vieil homme en lui recommandant d'être sage et de ne pas causer d'ennuis. Son père les avait accompagné au port puis les avait quittés disant qu'il devait vérifier ses entrepôts qui se trouvaient sur les docks marchands.

Un long sifflet coupa court ses réflexions. C'était l'heure du vrai départ. Inconsciemment la petite japonaise serra encore plus fort la main qu'elle tenait. Son compagnon le remarqua et sourit.

- C'est l'heure petite sauterelle. Tu va voir. Naviguer es quelque chose de merveilleux.

* * *

Merveilleux ! Tu parles ! C'était un cauchemar oui ! Elle qui était agile comme un singe et avait un équilibre qu'un chat n'aurait pas renié tenait à peine debout ! Malgré l'énormité du transport celui ci roulait de droite à gauche comme un jouet parmi les vagues. Le pire était le mal de mer. Celui ci avait pris Haneshiro dès que le navire avait atteint les haut fond. Elle se tenait accroché au bastingage en regardant sa chère terre ferme s'éloigner. Soudain une vague plus haute que les autres la doucha de la tête aux pieds. Elle se releva en jurant et crachant de vilains mots qu'une jeune fille ne devrait pas connaître et qu'elle avait appris dans la bouche des ouvriers de son père.

- Eh bien en voilà un langage ! Nous avons une petite souris à bord ?

Occupé à regarder son kimono trempé et fichu, la gamine répondit grossièrement sans jeter un coup d'œil à son interlocuteur.

- Occupez-vous de vos affaires !

- Mais c'est qu'elle mordrait, fit l'homme amusé de se faire insulter par une gamine aussi chétive qu'une brindille.

Cette fois l'intéressée leva les yeux et referma la bouche sciée. Elle avait déjà vu des étrangers mais aucun d'aussi grand ni d'aussi large d'épaules. En réalité l'homme ne faisait qu'un bon mètre quatre-vingt-six même s'il était respectablement musclé.

- Wouaouh ! Qu'est ce que tu es grand !

L'homme rigola à cette remarque enfantine.

- C'est normal, je suis un géant. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ton mal de mer petite souris. Il va très vite passer.

- Je ne suis pas une souris ! Protesta la petite fille.

- Vraiment ? J'ai cru. Alors ? Tu es quoi ?

Elle bomba le torse très fière.

- Un chat ! Je ne tombe jamais de nulle part !

- Sauf du pont des bateau on dirait.

- Ne te moque pas de moi !

- _Yes sir ! I am in your order !_

- Hein ?

- Ça veux dire à vos ordres mon capitaine.

-Tu viens de parler comment ?

- En anglais gamine. Je suis un marin britannique fils d'immigré irlandais. Je m'appelle Joe.

- Tu m'apprends ?

- Quoi ? L'anglais ?

- Oui.

- Ok.

- Youpi !

Joe avait raison. Le mal de mer de la petite nippone passa très vite. Elle passa tout le reste de sa matinée à le suivre partout dans ses tâches et à lui poser plein de questions. Le marin qui l'avait prise en affection répondait de bon cœur et lui enseignait le nom de tout ce qui les entourais dans sa langue. Il fut assez étonné mais aussi fier de la facilité avec laquelle la petite absorbait tout les mots comme une éponge.

Le midi elle récita toute fière ce qu'elle avait appris à son grand père qui en fut fort étonné et qui lui demanda ou elle avait appris cela. Elle lui parla de son nouvel ami en craignant un peu de se faire gronder ( sa mère lui aurait passé un savon). Ravi, le vieux japonais l'encouragea à poursuivre ans cette voie et s'attela lui même à lui apprendre les subtilité de la langue de l'empire britannique qui constituait leur première escale.

Très vite, entre ses cours et ses discussion avec Joe, l'anglais coula hors de sa bouche avec fluidité malgré ses approximation dans la syntaxe ainsi que son accent léger et adorable. Son papy se mit alors en tête de lui enseigner le français, langue maternelle de sa grand mère à présent décédée. Haneshira se battit avec obstination envers les conjugaison et les accords de temps mais sa joie de relever un nouveaux défi la fit travailler avec ardeur.

Enfin, ils atteignirent l'Angleterre et elle dû se séparer de son ami marin à regret. Après l'Angleterre ils irent en France puis en Espagne, aux Pays-bas, en Finlande, en Suède, en Norvège. Elle commença à étudier la médecine en Amérique à l'âge de huit ans puis la poursuivit en Allemagne ou son grand père se fixa à peu près.

Son don des langues continua à se développer et elle parlait couramment toutes celles des pays qu'elle avait visité, même ceux du Nord ou elle n'avait passé que quelque mois. Ils firent encore des voyages en Italie, aux Portugal, dans les colonies, en Inde. Ils passèrent encore un ans à l'ambassade des Pays-bas où elle se fit enseigner le chinois par un vieil homme qui avait ouvert un magasin de thé dans la capitale.

Le temps passa vite tant et si bien qu'elle eu douze ans avant de s'en rendre compte. Elle recevait des nouvelles de sa famille de temps à autre mais elle na pensait plus guère au Japon si ce n'est que la légère nostalgie de ses cerisiers. A vrai dire elle ne se souvenait plus du visage de son père, à peine de celui de sa mère si ce n'est qu'il était désagréable et à peine plus de ceux de son frère et de sa sœur. Et elle n'avait que peu de souvenir de sa vie là bas. Seulement des images.

* * *

Un jour son grand père vint la voir, légèrement préoccupé.

- Qu'y a t-il Papy ?

Elle l'appelait toujours ainsi en français pour lui faire plaisir.

- On m'a confié une mission particulière en Russie. Le tsar lorgne sur les îles du nord et je dois essayer de l'en dissuader.

- En Russie ? Je connais à peine le russe, se désola la jeune fille. Désolé Papy, je ne serait pas très utile là bas.

- Tu ne viens pas avec moi mon cœur. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux.

- Tu vas ma laisser toute seule ici !

Son grand père sourit.

- Non bien sûr que non. Ça aussi ce serait trop dangereux. Je vais te confier à un ami.

- Un ami ? Qui donc ?

- Quelqu'un que j'ai connu à l'époque ou ta grand mère était encore parmi nous. C'est quelqu'un que tu vas adorer j'en suis sûr. En plus il habite dans un endroit ou nous ne sommes jamais allé.

- Où ça ?

- A Basburg.

- Basburg ? Jamais entendu parler.

- C'est tout au Nord au dessus de la Russie. Le tsar leur fiche la paix car l'armée de l'Empire de Basburg est trop puissante pour lui. De même pour Raggs ou Antworth. Ces royaume sont puissant.

- Ces noms neme disent rien.

- Ils ne s'intéressent pas au reste du monde et je dois dire que ça vaut mieux pour nous. Du reste aucun européens n'y va jamais et il n'existe aucun récit d'aucune sorte sur ces pays. Comment voudrait tu les connaître ? L'archipel de Raggsburg est un peu hors du temps et il s'y passe des chose étrange. Certain de ses habitants suivent un culte qui se rapproche du christianisme mais qui en ai radicalement différent. Enfin. Tu verra sur place.

- Je n'ai pas accepté d'y aller.

- Tu préfère retourner au Japon ? Après tout cela fait longtemps que tu n'as pas vu ta famille. J'ai peur de manquer de temps pour organiser ton départ mais si tu le souhaite...

- Non !

L'air fatigué de son aïeul avait tout de suite fait paniquer Haneshira. Lui qui était toujours tellement serein et maître de lui, pareil à l'image que la jeune fille se faisait des grand maîtres japonais.

- Non ça va aller Papy, fit-elle plus doucement. Ils ne me manquent pas je te le promet. Je serais heureuse de rencontrer ton ami.

Le vieil homme retrouva une allure sereine sous l'effet du soulagement. Vu le caractère de sa petite fille il avait craint que cela se passe plus mal.

* * *

Et voilà ! Un chapitre bien long rédigé en une après midi bande de veinarde. Mais vous l'avez mérité. Perso j'ai situé Basburg dans l'Océan Arctique pour plus de commodité. Quant-aux températures et bien on dira que c'est un micro-climat.

La suite des aventures à Basburg donc.

J'essaierai de poster un autre chapitre avant de repartir en vacances. Après il y aura un peu d'attente mais on se retrouve au plus tard dans trois semaines c'est promis !

Si vous savez comment répondre directement au commentaire vous pourrez me l'expliquer please ? Je sais pas comment faire mais j'aimerais pouvoir vous remercier correctement.


	3. Chapter 3 Voyage

Coucou ! Me revoilà !

**Metherland** **( et pis les autres qui se posent la même question) : J'ai dit que je ne ferais pas une Mary Sue et je compte tenir ma promesse. **

**Après, en tant que personnage centrale il faut qu'elle ai les moyens de ressortir parmi tous ces hommes et ces femmes incroyables qu'elle va rencontrer. Une héroïne trop faible ça énerve souvent les de personnes déteste Chizuru ( que moi j'aime quand même bien) à cause de ça ?**

**Après j'ai oublié de préciser. Quand je parle de ''médecine'', c'est la médecine de l'époque. Évidemment qu'une gamine de huit ans ne va pas apprendre à traiter une fracture ouverte avec des petits bout d'os qui sortent de la plaie accompagné d'une hémorragie interne. Pour ça va falloir attendre. Je pensait plus à des trucs genre plantes médicinales ect...**

**Quand au don des langues... Eh bien c'est comme ça ! C'est un don, une bizarrerie de son cerveau, la même que celle qui permet à certain de réciter le dictionnaire ou de multiplier 251 par 4258 de tête ( ça fait 1 068 758 pour ceux qui se poserait la question). En fait ça m'arrange bien parce que sinon elle aurait galéré la gamine avec ce qu'elle va subir dans cette fic.**

* * *

**Au fait, la technologie de Basburg est vachement supérieure à celle du 19ème siècle mais comme elle repose sur le Zaiphon on va dire que personne n'en a entendu parler parce que personne ne s'intéresse à ce pays.**

**Bon bon... Voilà pour le topo et bonne aventure !**

* * *

Disclaimer : les personnages, univers et autres tirés d'œuvres déjà existantes ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Les matin de départ j'y était habituée. Mais ce matin précis était très différent. Je laissait mon grand père à Saint-Pétersbourg pour une mission extrêmement risquée et je partait sans lui vers l'inconnu. Je n'avais plus ressentis cette angoisse depuis la toute première fois ou j'étais monté sur un bateau pour quitter ma terre natale.

L'ami de mon grand père était assez vieux mais n'avait rien de faible ou de décrépit. C'était un homme assez grand ( bien plus que moi petite japonaise de douze ans ) et il avait une prestance et un maintien qui dénonçait une forme physique parfaite. Légèrement taciturne, il fut néanmoins très heureux de retrouver mon grand père et discuta longtemps avec lui autour d'un verre de vodka. Ils parlait en russe si bien que je ne saisissais que quelques mots au passage. De temps en temps il se mettait à rire et Papy riait avec lui. Il ne m'adressa guère la parole de la soirée et c'était dans un français si médiocre que j'avais du mal à saisir le sens de ses paroles.

Aussi je fut très étonnée quand le lendemain il se tourna vers moi au milieu du voyage qui nous menait dans le Nord pour me dire :

« Kurochi m'a dit que tu était douée dans les langues.

Surprise, je ne répondis pas tout de suite. Il cru sans doute que j'avais mal compris son accent car il répéta sa phrase.

- Euh oui... en générale il ne me faut pas trop longtemps pour me débrouiller mais...

Il sourit.

- Tant mieux. Cela va beaucoup te servir à Basburg. Je vis un peu dangereusement alors je devrais parfois te laisser seule.

Il vit mon expression et me rassura.

- Oh ne t'inquiète pas je ne vais pas t'abandonner les premiers mois, simplement je devrais parfois partir pour affaires.

Son sourire était sincère et ses yeux chaleureux. Je devinais que c'est homme tiendrait la parole qu'il me donnait et qu'il avait donné à mon grand père.

Le voyage en calèche se poursuivit encore trois jour durant lesquels il me fit travailler mon basburgien. Je remarquais que plus nous approchions du but de notre voyage plus il était impatient. Enfin, le troisième jour, en fin d'après midi nous arrivâmes à la côte. Il faisait vraiment très très froid et je frissonnais, grelottais même sous mon manteau pourtant fait d'épaisse fourrures.

L'ami de mon grand père, Piotr, s'arrêta avec un sourire.

-On est arrivé.

Je tremblait de froid et j'étais très fatigué. Aussi j'acceptais très mal la plaisanterie.

- Il y a rien ici. Pas de bateau, pas de maison, c'est désert et puis c'est froid. Si c'est ça Basburg alors c'est nul. Ronchonnai-je.

Piotr éclata de rire.

- Ça alors gamine ! Tu serais pas un peu fatiguée ? Allez vient.

Il m'entraîna derrière un énorme rocher par un sentier tellement minuscule et tortueux que même une chèvre aurait eu du mal à y garder son équilibre, puis me posa une main devant les yeux au dernier tournant.

- Gamine, je te présent le seul, l'unique et le plus génial de tout les vaisseaux. Bien mieux qu'un bateau et que toutes les calèches du monde. L' Aegis !

Puis il écarta la main de mon visage et me dévoila la chose la plus incroyable que j'ai vu de ma vie.

Ça ne ressemblait à rien de ce que je connaissais. Comme si c'était un énorme navire, mais rond, avec une forme bizarre. Il se composait d'un corps central où je distinguais différents ponts et tourelles métalliques. De chaque côté se trouvait une aile allongée parallèle au corps central de l'engin. Et cette chose volait. Plus exactement elle flottait à notre hauteur au dessus du vide.

Je poussait un cri de frayeur et de stupéfaction. En plus c'était immense. Aussi grand qu'un palais, comme si un palais pouvait avoir cette forme et voler !

Prise de terreur je me mit à bafouiller des prières aux kamis que j'avais entendues dans ma petite enfance. Piotr rit et me posa une main sur l'épaule.

- Calme toi. On ne va pas te faire de mal. Cette beauté est le plus beau joyaux de toute notre flotte. C'est sur lui que nous allons nous rendre à Basburg.

- Le plus beau de la flotte, m'étranglai-je d'une voix étouffée, par ce qu'il y en a d'autre ?

- Allons c'est pas si terrible. Allez vient, on retourne sur la plage. On ne va pas embarquer ici.

Encore sous le choc je me laissai docilement entraîner sur le chemin du retour. L'idée d'embarquer ne me disais plus trop et finalement j'aurais bien fait demi-tour à Saint-Pétersbourg.

* * *

Je marchais sur la plateforme reliant le rivage avec appréhension. A vrai dire j'étais morte de trouille. Un homme tout en noir nous attendait sur le pont, une cigarette à la main. Piotr lui serra virilement l'autre.

- Gido ! Ça fait plaisir de te voir ! Tu as les mains toujours aussi froide vieux brigand.

- Où tu vois un vieux toi ici hein ? Répondit le dénommé Gido en souriant. Le rôle te convient mieux non ?

- Ah ah ah ! Moi je serais toujours jeune !

Gido se contenta de rire avant de mettre une bourrade amicale dans le dos de son interlocuteur.

- C'est sûr que je te vois mal finir sur un fauteuil au coin du feu à déblatérer des anecdotes.

- Ça pourrait bien arriver le jour ou ma fille se décidera à me donner des petits enfants.

- Enfin, je laisse ton invité à l'écart.

Il se tourna vers moi et me tendis la main.

- Je m'appelle Gido, je suis le capitaine de l'Aegis Bienvenue à bord petite.

Il parlait en français par égard pour moi, ce dont je lui fut reconnaissante parce que je n'avais absolument rien capter de ce qu'il avait dit précédemment. Je lui serrait la main tout en grimaçant à cause de l'odeur du tabac.

- Je m'appelle Haneshira Kuroyamada,merci de m'accepter à bord capitaine.

Il rit et m'ébouriffa les cheveux.

- Quelle demoiselle polie ! Il faut que je te présente à Frau.

Je rougie, polie ? S'il savait les jurons que j'étais capable de sortir... Une femme s'approcha et glissa quelque chose à l'oreille du capitaine Gido.

- Merci Magdalène, je te présente la petite Haneshira.

- Comme elle est chou ! Elle doit à peu près être de l'âge de Frau non ?

-Tout à fait. D'ailleurs confie la lui. Ça le distrairas un peu. Ce gosse est beaucoup trop sérieux.

- A tes ordres. A tout à l'heure Papa.

- A toute à l'heure ma chérie, dit Piotr avec un petit sourire triste.

* * *

Dès que j'avais vu Magdalène j'avais rougit comme une tomate. Elle était habillé court. Très très court. Un chemisier qui n'en était pas un. Noir, sans manche dans une matière que j'ignorais avec un... un pantalon qui non content d'être atrocement indécent dévoilait toutes ses chevilles. J'avais trouvé la tenue de Gido plutôt étrange mais ayant passé l'essentiel de mon existence en Europe celle de la jeune femme me choquait profondément.

Si elle remarqua ma gêne, elle eu en tout cas le bon goût de ne pas me la faire remarquer et me guida à travers les coursives métalliques jusqu'à une porte qui semblait être celle d'une cabine. Elle frappa à la porte et n'obtenant pas de réponse elle ouvrit à la volée sans se soucier le moins du monde de l'intimité de l'occupant.

- Frau ! Je sais que tu es là ! Gido à du travail pour toi !

- Mais t'es complètement malade ! J'aurais pu être à poil !

- A cette heure de la journée alors qu'il faut pratiquement te traîner par la peau des fesses pour que tu entres dans un bain ? Je n'y crois pas une seconde.

- Rien à foutre ! Tu veux quoi ?

- Le capitaine ordonne que tu t'occupe de cette jeune fille. Aussi tu ferme tes bouquins, tu lui trouve une cabines, des draps et tu lui fait visiter le vaisseau. Elle ne parle pas le basburgien aussi tu sera gentil de l'aider à l'apprendre. A plus.

Et elle nous planta là avec un hochement de tête à mon égard.

Il y eu un long silence puis le dénommé Frau se tourna vers moi.

- T'attends quoi ?

Son accent était meilleur que celui de Piotr et Gido mais quand même moins bon que celui de Magdalène.

- Ben...

- Ok , c'est bon je t'emmène. Mais je te préviens, je suis pas ton ami.

Ah ça oui j'avais compris que tu ne voulais pas de moi merci connard. Mais je n'ajoutais rien de plus et suivait l'espèce de furie blonde qui faisait la tronche. Soudain un énorme choc me projeta contre une paroi où je me cognais violemment la tête. Le vaisseau que la douleur plutôt fulgurante, c'est le fait de savoir que nous étions en train de décoller qui me donnait envie de vomir. Frau me jeta un regard méprisant.

- Quelle morveuse ! Fait un peu attention !

- T'es marrant toi ! C'est la première fois que je vole moi. Il y a pas longtemps je ne savais même pas que c'était possible et puis je connaissait pas Basburg et puis...

D'un seul coup toute la tristesse et la solitude que je ressentais me tomba dessus et je me mis à pleurer comme une idiote au beau milieu de la coursive.

- Eh oh ! Qu'est ce que tu me fait là ! Hé ! Répond ! Je … Je suis désolé ok. Alors arrête de pleurer.

L'air gêné de Frau me dont moi qui voulait paraître forte. L'ironie de la situation me fit hoqueter de rire au milieu du couloir. Quand mes nerfs eurent finis par se calmer, j'acceptais le mouchoir que me tendait Frau et lui dit :

- Désolé, je pleure pas d'habitude.

Il ne me répondit pas et se remit à marcher.

Il me fit visiter tous le vaisseaux puis me montra ma cabine. Ensuite je l'évitais tous le reste du voyage ce qui n'étais pas bien dur vu qu'il restait dans sa chambre, à la bibliothèque ou au poste de commandement pour regarder Gido manœuvrer l'Aegis. Je crois que j'avais un peu honte qu'il m'aie vu pleurer.

Je continuais d'apprendre des mots de basburgien avec Piotr et sa fille et je quittais le vaisseau avec soulagement le lendemain dans la matinée. Frau ne vint même pas nous dire au revoir.

* * *

**Pour ceux qui connaissent Seven Ghost et qui se demande qui peuvent bien être Gido, l'Aegis et Magdalène et bien sachez qu'avant que Frau soit Zehel il y avait quelqu'un d'autre qui assurait cette fonction : c'était Gido.**

**Alors en gros Gido en plus d'être un Seven Ghost était également un capitaine pirate et pas des moindre. Magdalène est un membre lambda de son équipage qui aime bien Frau ( comme une grande sœur ) et Frau est un gamin recueillit par Gido.**

**A l'époque Frau était un gamin sombre, renfermé et malpoli ( un peu comme Teito au début) et il étudiait les langues avec assiduité pour pouvoir être utile à Gido. Il en parle beaucoup mais ne connaît pas la langue de Raggs à son grand désespoir. C'est bizarre de caser les mots Frau et sérieux dans la même phrase mais tel était la réalité de l'époque.**

**Où je vais chercher tout ça ? Facile, en grande fana de Seven Ghost j'ai commencé les mangas en français puis les ai poursuivis en scan en français jusqu'à ce qu'ils soit supprimés ( à partir du chapitre 36) et j'ai achevé en anglais ( chapitre 99 snif c'est fini).**

**D'ailleurs pour les lecteurs qui se lamentent en attendant une suite à l'animé (que j'ai regardé aussi) je précise que ça ne demande pas un gros niveau de langue, la preuve, je suis loin d'être douée mais avec une page google traduction ouverte à côté pour les formulations obscures ça se fait très bien.**

**Sinon, si vous voulez voir quelle tronche ont Gido, Magdalène, l'Aegis et Frau quand il était jeune, allez jeter un coup d'œil au chapitre 95 pages 08 et suivantes. C'est facile, on tape scan 95 seven ghost sur Google.**


	4. Chapter 4 Perdue

**Coucou ! Et oui, me revoilà bronzée et avec plein de chapitre et d'idées !**

**Je ne souhaite pas particulièrement réclamer mais c'est gentil quand même de laisser une review, surtout quand ça vous a plu et quand ça ne vous a pas plu pour que je puisse me motiver et m'améliorer. **

**Je suis ouverte à toute les critiques que l'on peut me faire puisque loin de me décourager elles me poussent à prouver à leurs auteurs que je peux mieux faire.**

* * *

La guerre entre Raggs et Basburg avait éclaté. Haneshira avait très peur.

On lui avait dit à l'école que c'était Raggs qui avait déclenché la guerre en voulant voler à Basburg l'oeil de Raphaël mais Piotr lui avait dit que c'était faux et que c'était l'Empire qui avait inventé cet excuse pour conquérir le royaume de Raggs.

Il lui avait fait quitté la capital et l'avais emmenée dans une résidence secondaire dans la district 3.

* * *

Haneshira avait peur, Piotr était mort. Magdalène et Gido aussi. Après avoir conquis Raggs, l'armée avait décidé d'exterminer les pirates de l'air. Ils avait détruit l'Aegis, le vaisseau qui lui avait permis de venir ici.

Haneshira avait peur et elle voulait voir son grand père.

L'armée bombardait la maison et elle courrait sur la corniche pour pouvoir s'échapper en espérant très fort que Maria la cuisinière ne lui avait pas mentis en lui disant de se sauver toute seule et qu'elle s'en sortirait par un autre moyen.

Haneshira avait vraiment très peur et elle s'accroupit en hurlant quand la bombe siffla à côté de sa tête.

* * *

Haneshira tombait. Elle tombait sans pouvoir se raccrocher à rien. La corniche s'était écroulée et des débris de parois chutaient avec elle menaçant de la blesser à tout moment.

Elle se remit à hurler avec désespoir quand _quelque chose_ frôla son esprit.

* _Enfin ! Je commençait à m'ennuyer ferme là dedans !*_

- Au Seeeeeeeeeecccccccccoooouuuuuuuurrrrrrrssssss !

*_ Ça va c'est bon ! Pas la peine de crier.*_

Elle sentit quelque-chose toucher sa main droite, s'y _enfonçant_ doucement. Puis il y eu un grand bruit de déchirure et elle s'arrêta de tomber.

La chose dans son esprit paru l'inspecter pendant une ou deux secondes puis la petite fille s'évanouit.

* _Rah c'est bien ma veine... Je déteste les morveuses*._

* * *

Le truc dans sa main droite s'appelait Gabriel. C'est ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il n'était pas très poli et ronchonnait beaucoup.

Il lui avait dit qu'il pouvait l'emmener où elle voulait mais elle lui avait dit merci mais non merci. Déjà que la dernière fois il avait déchiré sa robe. Elle lui avait dit qu'il pouvait partir mais il lui avait dit que ce n'était pas possible. Du coup elle se coltinait ses jurons et sa mauvaise humeur.

Elle fit comme Maria avait dit, elle pris le bus, marcha, fit du stop jusqu'au territoire de l'Église qui Quand elle arriva à la cathédrale elle se présenta timidement comme orpheline ( même si ce n'était pas vrai, grand père allait venir la chercher) et donna le faux nom qu'elle avait choisi avec Piotr : Anka Erre.

* * *

– Je vous présente Anka qui est une autre réfugiée. Soyez gentils avec elle et montrez lui tout ce qu'i voir dans l'église.

L'évêque Bastien était gentil. Il lui avait donner à manger et l'avait confiée au sœurs pour qu'elle lui donne des habits. Et maintenant il la présentait aux autres enfants.

Il s'accroupit à côté d'elle et lui posa une main sur la tête.

– Tu as été très courageuse. Tu peut aller t'asseoir à ta place. Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a aucun danger ici.

* _Rah l'autre comment il se la pète !*_

Haneshira ou plutôt Anka ignora Gabriel de toute ses forces et alla s'asseoir à l'endroit que lui avait désigné l'évêque à côté d'une fille de son âge aux cheveux gris.

*_T'aurais pas pu choisir un autre endroit que l'église ? Je vais m'ennuyer comme un rat mort !*_

_* __**Tais toi**_ !*pensa t-elle de toute ses forces. *_**C'est l'endroit où je suis le plus en sécurité**_*

Heureusement qu'elle était la seule à l'entendre parce que sinon il l'aurait faite renvoyer avec toute ses remarques désobligeantes.

* _Trouillarde *_

Elle poussa un gros soupir.

La fille assise à côté d'Hanesh... d'Anka s'appelait Ambre. Elle était gentille mais discrète. En fait Anka trouvait qu'elle ressemblait à une souris : gris cendrée, toute mignonne et surtout toute timide.

Après avoir passé quelques jours à s'observer d'un air méfiant comme deux petits animaux sauvages elles devinrent amies.

Ambre était ici non en tant que réfugiée mais en tant que pupille de l'église. Anka n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce que c'était mais fort heureusement pour elle Gabriel semblait incollable sur les questions de ce genre.

Un jour elle osa lui demander ce qu'il était exactement.

* _Moi ? Je suis un ange gamine. *_

_*__**N'importe quoi ! Tu ne ressemble pas à un ange ! ***_

_* Si,si. Je suis même un archange *_

_* __**Les anges ils ont des ailes et ils sont un peu plus polis ! **__*_

_* Je fait ce que je veux, je suis le plus haut gradé. Et puis là je n'ai pas ma forme d'ange. Sinon tu pourrait pas me voir. *_

Anka était toujours un peu circonspecte mais bon. Après tout un ange pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait. Même se transformer en grosse bille verte et squatter la main droite d'une ado de treize ans s'il voulait.

Son anniversaire était passé depuis le mois dernier, elle l'avais fêté à la ferme avec Maria. Maintenant tout ça lui semblait très loin.

Elle se demanda ce que faisait son grand père, s'il allait bien, S'il était au courant de ce qui se passait ici. Quand il était partis il avait dit que ce serait une mission dangereuse.

Elle se sentit soudain très seule et se mit à pleurer pour de bon. Gabriel déboussolé essaya de la consoler en bougonnant de son mieux. Mais il ne parvint pas à la faire sourire.

* * *

**Voilà, un chapitre plus court que prévu mais qui m'a donné un mal de chien. Et encore, je ne suis pas particulièrement contente du résultat. **

**Nonnnnn ! Ne me lynchez pas à cause de l'oeil de Gabriel ! Je ne trouvait pas ça logique qu'il n'y ai que deux yeux de dieux alors qu'il y a trois archanges (en fait plus mais wiki dit qu'il y en a trois principaux et on va dire que pour une fois wiki à raison hein)**

**P.S. Comme Michaël est un vrai gamin capricieux et Raphaël un peu naïf j'ai fait de Gabriel un vieux râleur. Il grogne mais il n'est pas (trop) méchant. Je l'aime bien comme ça. **

**Pour ceux qui se souviennent de l'histoire, nous sommes à la fin de la guerre de Raggs au moment de l'extermination des pirates ce qui signifie que Frau le gamin super chiant rerentre en scène au prochain chapitre et qu'il va y rester un bout de temps. On applaudit bien fort.**


	5. Chapter 5 Frau

**Allez, voilà la suite. Je ne peux décemment pas vous abandonner pendant deux semaines et vous laisser en plan avec le dernier chapitre qui n'était pas très bon. **

**Pour ceux qui ont du mal à me suivre ( si,si ça arrive je vous assure) notre petite Haneshira à **_**encore **_**changé de nom. Oui je sais, je fait chier le monde.**

**Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient sinon la trame de l'histoire, Gabriel, Anka et Ambre. **

* * *

Il ne s'était pas passé une semaine que le moral d'Anka remonta en flèche. Frau, le gamin pour le moins antipathique qu'elle avait rencontré à bord de l'Aegis était vivant.

Au début elle avait seulement entendu un grand remue-ménage dans l'entrée, puis, en allant regarder ce qu'il se passait elle l'avais vu. Il était sale, fatigué, ses habits étaient poussiéreux mais il était vivant. Elle retint un hurlement de joie et se précipita vers lui mais arriva trop tard. L'évêque Bastien avait déjà escamoté le garçon, le soustrayant à la curiosité des gens de l'église.

Elle eu l'occasion de lui parler que bien plus tard, quand il intégra sa classe. Malheureusement ses espoirs furent vites déçus. Elle se présenta et lui la regarda de haut en bas et lâcha :

– T'es qui toi ? Dégage.

Sous le choc Anka insista :

– Mais si ! A bord de l'Aegis ! Tu ne te souviens pas ? Tu m'avais fait visiter le vaisseau !

– Non. Ça ne me dit rien du tout. Fiche moi la paix.

Et sur ses mots il se leva et quitta la salle de classe au grand désespoir de la sœur chargée de leur enseigner la géographie.

Le cœur en miettes elle le regarda partir d'un air stupide. Malgré tout, cette rencontre eu du bon. Les liens avec son passé n'étaient pas complètement coupés. Une nouvelle détermination naquit dans son cœur. Même si Frau l'avais ignorée il se souvenait d'elle. Elle en était certaine. Et elle allait le lui faire avouer. Après il y aurait peut être moyen qu'il lui indique le chemin pour retourner au continent.

Elle ne put pas s'atteler à ses résolutions rapidement car les évaluation trimestrielles avaient lieu. Grâce à Gabriel elle ne s'en sorti pas trop mal mais tout de même moins bien qu'Ambre qui était, sans aucun doute, la meilleure élève de sa classe.

Elle n'y pouvait rien elle si le niveau de math de l'ange égalait le sien, c'est à dire à peu près zéro. Les maths c'était un peu comme une langue étrangère. Sauf que celle là elle n'arrivait pas à l'apprendre.

Le plus catastrophique étant indéniablement Frau. Il ne s'était même pas donné la peine de mettre son nom sur la feuille. Depuis qu'il était arrivé il enchaînait bêtises sur bêtises, faisant tourner tout le monde en bourrique, et violant les lois ecclésiastiques avec la plus grande insouciance.

Bon nombre de personnes au septième district l'aurait volontiers fichu dehors d'un grand coup de pied au derrière mais ils ne l'avait pas fait. D'une part parce que ça aurait été contraire aux valeurs de refuge, de terre d'accueil et de pardon du territoire de dieu. Et d'autre part parce que Bastien, récemment élu assistant archevêque, le défendait de tout son cœur (bien qu'il le gronda toujours sévèrement).

Anka qui savait à quel point il avait été studieux se demandait pourquoi il ne travaillait pas. Mais quand elle croisait le regard mort de son camarade elle comprenais que ce qui c'était passé ce jour LÀ. Le jour de la disparition de l'Aegis l'avais marqué à tout jamais.

Le seul point sur lequel Frau était indiscutablement le meilleur était le maniement du zaiphon. Il en profitait d'ailleurs sans vergogne pour faire ses farces.

Anka ne disait rien et observait de loin le petit blond faire son show. Ambre quand à elle prétendais être sans avis sur l'espèce d'agité qui mettais le boxon dans toute l'église mais son amie voyait bien qu'elle rougissait en l'observant du coin de l'oeil quand elle pensait que personne ne la regardait.

* _Tiens, tiens... On dirais que cette bécasse est tombé amoureuse du petit pirate. Le charme des mauvais garçons sans doute. Hé hé ! *_

_* __**Tu dis ça parce qu'elle nous à battu à plate couture aux derniers examens ou parce que tu n'as pas digéré les fleurs de ce matin. Tu es drôlement cynique aujourd'hui.**__*_

_* Je déteste les histoires d'amour qui finissent mal. Et celle là est bien partit pour. L'autre crétin ne la regarde même pas._

_* __**Tu veux ouvrir une agence matrimoniale ? **__*_

Anka eu une bizarre impression, comme si l'ange pesait le pour et le contre.

_* ...Pourquoi pas après tout. Je suis sûr que je serais très doué.*_

_* **... ***_

* * *

Au final, Anka se rapprocha de Frau d'une manière totalement imprévisible, en lui sauvant plus ou moins la vie. Bon d'accord, c'était Ambre qui les avait sauvés. Mais c'était grâce à son plan d'abord. Enfin, le plan de Gabriel. Mais de toute façon c'était grâce à Anka que tout était devenu possible.

Tout avait commencé par une énième conneries de Frau. Ce coup ci il avait fait très très fort. En utilisant sa puissance démesurée, il avait fait tomber la barrière qui protégeait le sanctuaire des Kors.

Anka qui ne croyait ni aux monstres, ni à la magie en arrivant à Basburg avait vite déchanté. Les Kors étaient bien réels et elle avait vu de ses yeux de quoi ils était capable.

Bref, la barrière était tombé et des dizaines de corrupteurs d'âmes s'était rué sur leur nouveau terrain de chasse. Les prêtres réagir immédiatement et une partie d'entre eux s'attelèrent à réparer la barrière tandis que d'autres, plus nombreux mettait la population à l'abri dans le bâtiment et qu'une escouade formé des meilleurs évêques de combats partaient chasser les intrus indésirable qui semait la panique.

Anka suivait calmement sa classe lors de l'évacuation quand elle remarqua que Frau n'était plus parmi eux. Son esprit fit immédiatement le rapprochement.

* _**Oh non ! Cet imbécile **__**à**__** du provoquer tout ça et maintenant il est en danger.**__*_

Affolée, elle chercha des yeux un moyens de s'échapper de façon discrète.

* _Calme toi gamine stupide ! Si tu arrive à filer rapidement au prochain croisement tu pourras très vite ressortir. Mais je te préviens. Si tu veux aller aider l'autre idiot qui __a__ provoqu__é__ tout ce cirque il faut que tu emmène l'autre bécasse avec toi. *_

_* __**Ambre ? Mais pourquoi ?**__*_

_* Réfléchit, tu vas te lancer dans quelque chose de très dangereux. Si tu veux un maximum de chance de survie, avoir à tes côtés une personne __qui utilise le zaiphon et qui a une bascule à portée de main c'est plutôt utile. Et puis regarde la scène : tu trouves Frau, Ambre le sauve et __il __tombe amoureux d'elle. Et comme tu es l'amie de sa petite amie il t'aide à rentrer chez toi. Et en plus on s'éclate._

L'ange semblait très content de lui.

***...***_ *__**Gabriel ? Ne me dis pas que tu as pris au sérieux cette histoire d'agence matrimoniale !**__*_

_* __Si on ne les aident pas ils ne sortirons jamais ensemble. Attention ! C'est là qu tu dois tourner ! *_

Anka étouffa un juron fort peu poli qui lui montait naturellement aux lèvres et attrapa Ambre par la manche. Sans prendre le temps d'expliquer quoi que se soit à son amie elle l'entraîna dans le couloir sur sa gauche et se mit à courir.

Quand elle estima qu'elles étaient assez loin elle s'arrêta et souffla un petit peu, le temps qu'Ambre reprennent ses esprits. Pfou ! C'est qu'elle était devenue sportive elle à force de courir partout.

– Mais ça va pas la tête Anka ! Qu'est ce qu'il t'a pris !

– On part à la recherche de Frau. Il ne doit pas être étranger à toute cette histoire et je ne sais pas dans quelle situation il a encore pu se fourrer !

Elle croisa le regard plein de surprise de la jeune fille aux cheveux gris.

– Ben quoi ? Je pensait que tu t'inquiétait pour lui toi aussi.

Elle s'interrompit en notant que les joues de son amie devenait de plus en plus rouge.

– Euh... Anka ?

– Oui ?

Ambre rougit de plus belle.

– Est ce que tu es ...euh... a... amoureuse de Frau ?

– Hein ! Quoi ? Non ! Non absolument pas !

Elle rougit à son tour.

– Je veux dire,je voudrait bien être son amie, mais sûrement pas sa petite amie. Je te le laisse pour ça.

Ambre baissa les yeux.

– Ça se voit tant que ça ?

– Bah... Un peu. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis à fond derrière toi pour ce coup là. On le sauve et après on met en place l'opération '' faire craquer Frau sur Ambre''. Promis juré craché !

*_Alors gamine ? On se __prend au jeu ?*_

– C'est gentil Anka mais je veux me débrouiller toute seule si ça ne te déranges pas.

*_Hein ? Mais nan ! Je veux participer moi ! *_

Anka laissa râler Gabriel dans son esprit et souris à son amie.

– Ça ne me dérange pas.

Ambre lui rendis son sourire et elles échangèrent un regard complice quand un hurlement les fit bondir sur leurs pieds. Frau venait de se rappeler à leur bon souvenir.

* * *

Les Kors sont des bestioles dangereuses.

Dans la religion de Basburg, les âmes des gens prononcent trois vœux qu'elles souhaitent réaliser dans leur vie au seigneur du ciel. Puis le seigneur du ciel les envoie sur terre et elles les oublient.

Les âmes doivent redécouvrir leurs vœux et les accomplir durant leur vie. Q uand elles ont fini, le corps meurt et l'âme retourne au ciel avant de se réincarné à nouveau.

Les Kors sont des sortes d'oiseaux-squelettes maléfiques qui proposent aux gens d'accomplir leurs vœux en échange de leurs âmes. C'est un peu comme du service à la personne. Sauf que le prix à payer est rudement élevé.

Quand un Kor accomplis les trois vœux de quelqu'un cette personne meurt et son âme devient un Wars. Un truc encore plus maléfique que les Kors qui ressemble à... qui ne ressemble à rien et qui est constitué d'une matière fluide et noir. Le seul objectif du Wars est de dévorer les âmes d'autres gens.

Le Kor lui, prend l'apparence de la personne qu'il a tué et va corrompre d'autre âmes.

Ces charmantes créatures ont été lâchées sur terre par Verloren, le dieu de la mort pour sont venger de son bannissement dans le monde terrestre.

Un personnage très sympathique aussi ce Verloren.

Déchu de sa position et de ses pouvoirs ainsi que de son corps divin pour avoir assassiné la fille du seigneur du ciel il y a de ça dix mille ans.

Bref tout ça pour dire que les évêques ont pour mission d'éradiquer les Kors et qu'un Kor s'acharnait à éradiquer Frau depuis cinq bonnes minutes.

Frau plongea à droite avant de rouler sous la table.

_– Que fait tu mon enfant... vient... je peux accomplir le moindre de tes désirs..._

Frau jura un bon coup, il ne pensait pas que les Kors parviendrait à s'enfoncer aussi loin au cœur du sanctuaire. Et il n'avait même pas une bascule ( sorte de croix plus ou moins grande et plus ou moins complète qui arme les évêques) pour se défendre. Le zaiphon seul ne servait strictement à rien sans l'arme pour le convertir en une énergie capable de blesser le monstre non incarné.

Chiottes ! Et chiottes deux fois tiens ! En plus le cauchemar qui lui faisait face devait être un peu détraquer vu qu'il tentait de le tuer plus que de le convaincre.

– Frau !

– Frau !

– On vient t'aider !

Ben tient. Voilà que la ravissante idiote qu'il avait envoyé sur les roses à son arrivée et que la petite souris grise première de la classe venait à son secours. Il avait vraiment un karma bizarre. Mais peut être que c'était un rêve après tout. Il se pinça très fort mais rien à faire. Il était bien réveillé.

Anka l'attrapa par le bras.

– Vient ! Planque toi !

Et elle l'entraîna sous une table tandis que Ambre jaugeait son adversaire du regard.

–_ Vient... vient petite fille. Je peut tout réaliser... même tes rêves les plus fous ! Une âme ce n'est pas cher payer n'est ce pas... d'ailleurs ça ne sert à rien une âme..._

Pendant un instant Ambre vit défiler devant ses yeux des images d'elle et de Frau se tenant la main, se promenant ensemble, s'embrassant... Elle secoua la tête. Mais à quoi elle pensait bon dieu ! Elle qui venait d'affirmer à Anka qu'elle voulait de débrouiller seule pour accomplir ses rêves.

Elle se recentra sur le Kor

– Que dieu te pardonne ton existence impie et retourne au néant.

Il n'était pas très fort et elle eu tout de suite fini. Elle se retourna vers Frau et Anka un léger sourire aux lèvres.

– C'est bon, il n'y a plus de danger. Vous pouvez sortir.

– Pff ! Si j'avais une bascule je n'en aurait fait qu'une bouchée !

Ambre perdit son sourire. Anka ne pu le supporter :

– Non mais ça va pas ! Tu es complètement crétin ! D'abord tu fait sauter la barrière et tu met tout le monde en danger mais en plus quand on vient sauver les fesse de_ monsieur_, et _ monsieur _ y trouve encore à y redire ! Regarde la, la pauvre Ambre. Tu l'a fait limite pleurer ! Un merci ça t'écorcherai la bouche ! _Baka ! Very stupid brat! Perro !_

Elle se mit à jurer dans toute les langues qu'elle connaissait.

– Je ne t'es jamais demander de venir toi d'abord ! Tu débarque et tu viens m'insulter ! Qui t'as dit que je voulais être sauvé d'abord ? Hein ?

Splaf !

La claque qu'Ambre mit à Frau résonna dans toute la pièce. Celui ci se tint la joue et dévisagea la frêle jeune fille d'un air surpris et vaguement effrayé. Anka nageait en pleine stupéfaction et Ambre avait les larmes aux yeux.

– Ne redis jamais ça ! Jamais !

– Quo..quoi ?

– Que tu ne veux pas être sauvé.

Elle se calma un peu et dit d'un ton plus doux.

– Tout le monde à le droit d'être sauvé. La vie est bien trop triste si on refuse l'aide des autres.

– Et si les autres ne veulent pas de nous ? Et s'ils nous abandonnent en nous laissant tout seul derrière ?

– Alors il faut les pardonner et continuer à avancer. C'est comme ça qu'on grandit.

Silencieuse, Anka observait cet échange. Elle comprenais enfin ce qui clochait chez Frau. Il en voulait à ceux de l'Aegis d'être mort en le laissant seul au monde. La solitude... Elle la connaissais elle aussi. Même si elle n'avais jamais été vraiment seule et abandonnée, grâce à son grand père, à Piotr, à Maria et à Gabriel.

– Et si on faisait la paix ?

Anka brisa le silence comme dans un rêve.

– On est tous un peu seul ici non ? Et si on faisait la paix et qu'on se refaisait une sorte de famille ?

– Tu veux dire un peu comme une bande ?

– Oui. Un groupe sur lequel on pourrait compter.

– Moi ça me plaît bien, glissa Ambre.

– Si on est un groupe il nous faut un nom non ?

* _La bécasse, la gamine et l'hérisson. Ça va nous faire un beau trio infernal. *_

– Le trio infernal ça vous dit ?

Elle tendit la main. Ambre posa la sienne dessus suivie par Frau un peu incertain.

– Pour le trio infernal un pour tous et tous pour un !

Après avoir prêté serment, les trois adolescents décidèrent de rejoindre le groupe de leur camarades. Ils entrèrent dans l'église. La panique était un peu retombée, la barrière était à nouveau en place et les derniers Kors était en train d'être supprimés.

A peine eurent-ils passé le perron qu'ils furent arrêté par un évêque courroucé. Il se planta devant Frau en fulminant de telle sorte qu'on aurait dit que de la vapeur lui sortait par les oreilles.

– Toi... ! Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait ! Je te jure que cette fois tu ne t'en sortira pas comme ça ! Je vais porter l'affaire devant l'archevêque et peu importe ce qu'en dira l'assistant archevêque !

– Frau n'a rien fait monsieur, intervint Ambre d'une petite voix, il était avec nous toute l'après midi.

– C'est vrai monsieur ! Quand l'évacuation a commencé on a pas pu rejoindre l'église et on s'est caché dans la campagne. Frau n'y est pour rien monsieur.

L'évêque dévisagea tour à tour Ambre et Anka, ne comprenant pas pourquoi de si bonnes élèves prenait la défense de gredin qu'il avait devant lui. Finalement, renonçant à comprendre, il tourna les talons en grommelant.

Le mensonge des deux filles fut vite éventé par la commission d'enquête mais cela eu le mérite de laisser les esprits se refroidir. Frau se fit très vertement tirer les oreilles par l'assistant archevêque Bastien et fut condamner à effectuer un nombre très impressionnant de corvées ingrate mais il ne fut pas renvoyé. Ce même mensonge souda définitivement le trio infernal. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

– Dit Frau ? C'est quoi ce bouquin ? demanda Anka alors qu'ils étaient installé sur le toit d'une tourelle de l'église.

– Ah non ! Ne regarde pas !

– Frau ! Tu ne crois pas que tu es un peu trop jeune pour lire un truc pareil.

– Qui sait...dit-il en allumant une cigarette sous le nez d'Ambre, changée en pierre.

– Frau ! Tu fume !

– Frau ce n'est pas bien ! S'exclama Ambre. Déjà que tu manges de la viande alors que c'est interdit !

– Hé hé hé ! Va falloir vous décoincer les filles si vous voulez traîner avec moi.

– FRAU !

* * *

**Ah là là ce Frau... Il ne sait vraiment pas se tenir. **

**Voilà. J'espère que ça vous a plu. Surtout n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir en laissant une review. A la prochaine.**


	6. Chapter 6 Le temps des bétises

**Hum, et bien voilà la suite de mon histoire. J'ai un peu l'impression de l'écrire pour personne mais bon... **

**J'ai eu un peu de mal à rédiger ce chapitre du coup. Excusez pour le retard.**

**Disclaimer: comme d'habitude, tout ce qui est tiré d'une oeuvre existante n'est pas à moi.**

* * *

– Monsieur Bastien ce n'est plus possible ! Faites quelque-chose pour gérer ces gosses ou nous allons devoir créer un emploi spécial pour les empêcher de venir piller la cuisine !

– Monsieur Bastien ! Frau et Ambre ont été repérer à l'Ouest de l'enceinte en train de faire le mur ! Et je suis prêt à parier qu'Anka les précédaient !

– Quelqu'un à ouvert les portes de la volière ! Les oiseaux de sa seigneurie se sont envolés !

– Monsieur Bastien ! Faites quelque-chose !

L'évêque assaillit de protestations tâcha de se montrer apaisant.

– Allons allons, je suis sûr que ces oiseaux se sentent mieux en liberté.

– Monsieur Bastien ! Vous êtes beaucoup trop indulgent avec eux ! Cela fait deux ans que vous les laissez faire les quatre cent coups dans tout le district sept. Si vous ne les punissez pas une bonne fois pour toute je vous jure que d'autres vont sévir !

Bastien se redressa de toute sa hauteur et toisa l'évêque arrogant qui venait de le fustiger.

– Oseriez vous vous opposer aux voies du seigneur et emprunter le chemin stérile de la vengeance et du ressentiment ?

– Nnn..non assistant archevêque Bastien. Mais là ils ont vraiment dépasser les bornes.

Son interlocuteur poussa un profond soupir. Deux ans auparavant, après l'affaire de la barrière il avait sincèrement cru que Frau s'était assagit. Mais il n'en avait rien été. Au contraire, avec l'appui de ses deux complices, il s'était lancé dans des tas d'entreprises plus ou moins folles et dangereuses ( il n'aurait jamais cru que la petite Ambre si sage se laisse embarquer dans de telles bêtises).

Mais la nature des bêtises en questions avait changé. Il s'agissait plus d'aventures où ils se lançaient comme pour défier le monde qui les entourait. Et l'adulte savait combien ses trois protégés travaillait dur pour réparer leurs idioties.

Comme le fois où ils avait lâché des grenouilles dans le corridor nord. Ils avaient réussi à rattraper chacune des petites bêtes et avaient entièrement récuré le couloir. Le tout sans protester une seule fois.

Bastien les engueulaient puis laissait couler en espérant que ça finirait par leur passer. Si les esprits gardien de l'église ne s'étaient pas entichés d'eux aussi ! Elles leurs ouvraient toutes les portes c'était un vrai désastre.

Brusquement remonté Bastien se promit d'aller leur remonter les bretelles à elles aussi. Les complices étaient aussi coupable.

– Vous avez raison dit-il à l'assemblée. Je vais aller leur tirer les oreilles, je vous promet qu'ils ne recommenceront pas de si tôt.

Au moins, les examens d'évêques et d'abbesse allait bientôt commencer. S'ils voulaient les passer ils allaient devoir arrêter les escapades aventureuses pour un bon moment. Et qui sait. S'ils réussissaient ils mûrirais peut-être enfin ? Il murmura une prière au seigneur du ciel avant de s'arrêter au milieu du couloir. Si les trois enfants s'étaient fait la malle comment allait-il faire pour les disputer ? Il se sentit bête tout à coup.

En fait, Anka, Frau et Ambre avait escaladé le mur d'enceinte pour se rendre à un petit magasin de location d'hawkziles où ils avaient empruntés trois machines. Sachant pertinemment qu'il serait puni à son retour, le trio infernale avait décidé de s'offrir quelques heures de liberté dans les ravins entourant le septième district.

Passé sa peur initiale de ces engins qui défiaient les lois de la gravité et de la logique, la jeune japonaise avait développé une véritable passion pour le vol. Après son premier baptême de l'air (où elle avait cru vomir tellement elle avait eu peur) elle n'avait eu de cesse de tanner Frau pour qu'il lui apprenne à piloter.

A bout de patience, il avait fini par céder et l'avait entraînée, qu'il neige ou qu'il vente jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne une pilote correct. L'expérience (et les coups de pouce de Gabriel qui avait l'air d'avoir des yeux derrière la tête) avait fait le reste. Elle était devenue une vrai casse-cou.

– Anka ! Va moins vite ! Si tu tombe tu va finir à l'hôpital !

– Je ne vais pas vite ! Et d'abord je ne tombe jamais !

– ...

– Eh les filles ! On se fait une course !

– Quand tu veux mon vieux !

– Ah, ah c'est parti ! Le dernier arrivé donne son dessert à l'autre !

– Tenu !

* * *

Un peu plus tard, de retour à l'église.

– … Vous êtes de parfaits imbéciles ! Vous avez mis toute l'église sans dessus dessous et vous vous êtes enfui sans assumer vos erreurs ! Tout cela est absolument impardonnable !...

Devant l'assistant archevêque Bastien rouge de colère les trois adolescents baissaient honteusement la tête. Ils avaient peu être vraiment trop exagéré sur ce coup là.

– ...vos bêtises sont de plus en plus inconcevables et immatures ! Je croule sous les problèmes par votre fautes !

– On ne t'a jamais demandé d'être notre nounou le vieux, fit Frau avec une mauvaise foi éhontée.

Blam !

Le jeune homme se retrouva épinglé au mur de l'église par la bascule de son protecteur.

– Et bien si justement ! On m'a demandé de veiller sur toi jeune homme !

L'adulte poussa un profond soupir.

– Bon sang... Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de vous...

Nul trace d'irritation sur le visage de l'évêque. Juste une grande et profonde lassitude. Un silence s'établit, personne n'osant briser les pensées dans lesquelles l'homme semblait s'être absorbé. Après un long moment qui parut interminable pour les personnes présente dans la pièce Bastien fini par se relever.

– Votre punition attendra demain. Je n'ai pas envie de m'embêter à vous en donner une ce soir.

Il récupéra sa bascule, libérant Frau de son statut de décoration baroque.

– Allons manger. Profitez en bien parce qu'il y a de grande chance pour que vous soyez au pain sec et à l'eau pour une durée indéterminée

Un signal d'alarme se déclencha dans la tête des trois condamnés mais aucun n'osa protester. Ils n'avais pas envie d'être privé AUSSI de ce repas là.

* * *

Plus tard à table.

– Tu ne mange pas ton dessert Anka ?

– Grbmlmblmrmbm …

– Pardon ? Je n'ai pas bien compris.

– Elle dit qu'elle a perdu. Dit Frau qui souriait au moins autant que son amie était renfrognée.

Et oui. Être un bon pilote ne suffit tout de même pas à battre quelqu'un qui a su se servir d'un hawkzile avant de savoir marcher. Surtout quand ce quelqu'un avait choisit son endroit de façon à être sûr de l'emporter.

– Mmm.. C'est bon !

– Frau, si tu ne la ferme pas je te jure que je t'enfonce la tête dans ton assiette jusqu'à ce qu'elle ressorte de l'autre côté de la table !

La punition qu'il leur fut infligé pour leurs dernière frasques fut effectivement mémorable. À vrai dire, ils ne virent pas passer les deux mois qui les séparaient des examens tant ils furent submergé de corvée de toute sorte. Il ne resta finalement plus qu'une semaine avant que les étudiants ne commencent à arriver.

– Bientôt on va se retrouver dans les logements des aspirants, dit Anka. Je n'en revient pas que ce soit déjà le bon moment.

– Il fait chier le vieux ! Qu'est ce que j'en ai à foutre moi de son examens !

– ...

Étonnés que leur amie brune ne saute pas sur l'occasion pour charrier le garçon ils se retournèrent vers elle. Ils étaient tous assis sur le toit au moment du coucher du soleil. Le ciel se nimbait de rouge et d'or dans un spectacle plus merveilleux que les plus beaux arc-en-ciel. Pourtant la jeune fille arborait un air triste et déprimé. Elle ne regardait même pas l'horizon mais fixait ses mains, la tête baissée.

Ambre s'assit à côté d'elle, un air soucieux sur la figure.

– Anka... qu'est ce qui ne vas pas ? Tu peux tout nous dire tu sais.

– Je... j'ai beaucoup voyagé depuis que je suis toute petite. Du coup je ne connais pas très bien ma famille. En fait je ne sais pas vraiment ce que c'est d'être chez moi parce qu'à chaque fois que l'on arrivait quelque part on allait finir par en partir. Je suis ici depuis deux ans et c'est sans doute la période la plus longue que j'ai passé dans un même lieu depuis mes cinq ans. Et pourtant je ne devrait pas être là. Je n'ai pas particulièrement la foi, je ne manipule pas le zaiphon, je n'ai pas d'utilité pour l'église. Ma seule raison de rester c'était vous et l'espoir que mon grand père viendrait me chercher. Mais maintenant... Vous allez passez vos examens et commencer une vie active en tant qu'abbesse et qu'évêque et moi je suis toujours une étrangère inutile en ce monde.

Elle conclut sa tirade sur un ton encore plus desepéré.

– Anka...

– Idiote !

Frau empoigna le col de son amie et la força à se mettre sur ses jambes.

– Tu n'est qu'une abrutie ! Tu dit que tu es inutile ! Tu te morfond sur ton sort ! Ce n'est pas toi qui disait qu'on allait reformer une sorte de famille hein ! Tu compte abandonner tout ça !

Il serra le poing et le balança dans la figure de son vis à vis dans l'espoir de la faire réagir. Son poing fut arrêté à quelques centimètre de sa cible. Anka s'était redressé, ses yeux gris était devenu d'un vert profond. Et quand elle ouvrit la bouche ce ne fut pas sa voix qui en sortit.

– _Que comptait tu faire à ma porteuse misérable mortel !_

* * *

**A suivre... Oui je sais c'est sadique mais bon. **

**La rentrée et les devoirs sont de dangereuses bestioles qui empoisonnent la vie d'une écrivaine amateur (qui à malheureusement un gros poil dans la main). Aussi soyez gentil et motivez là un peu si vous voulez avoir la suite avant Noël.**


End file.
